The present invention relates to the diagnostic imaging arts. It has particular application in conjunction with imaging vaginal anatomy and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable to the imaging of other portions of the female pelvic region, and is not limited to the aforementioned application.
Urinary incontinence is a common problem affecting women of all age groups. It is a source of embarrassment and anxiety for many women, especially those of advancing years. As longevity increases, urinary incontinence becomes more of a problem because women can develop this problem with age. As a result, researchers have undertaken the task of investigating the underlying causes of urinary incontinence.
Magnetic resonance imaging has allowed significant advances in the areas of understanding of urinary incontinence in females, however, there is still much that is unknown.
Previous methods of investigating urinary stress incontinence have utilized external coils and relate to the description of the pelvic floor muscles, ligaments, and zonal anatomy of the urethra. However, these methods were insufficient for viewing an endopelvic fascia, that is, tissues between the vaginal muscularis and adjacent organs and the pelvic wall.
Endocavitary coils such as the coils of U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,974 to Reisker, et al. have been utilized. However, this type of coil was designed to be inserted into the anus of male patients to examine the prostate, rather than the area around the vagina in female patients. As a result, tissues around the vagina were distorted and images were not useful in a study of the vagina.
The present invention provides a new and improved method and apparatus which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a magnetic resonance apparatus is provided. A main magnet assembly produces a substantially uniform main magnetic field in an imaging region. Magnetic resonance is excited and manipulated in selected dipoles of a subject in the imaging region by an RF coil assembly. An RF vaginal receive coil assembly receives magnetic resonance signals from tissues surrounding the vaginal cavity of the subject. A reconstruction processor reconstructs received magnetic resonance signals into an image representation.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a magnetic resonance method is provided. A main magnetic field is induced in an imaging region, a subject being located within the imaging region. A vaginal fascia receive coil is inserted into a vaginal cavity of the subject, the coil having an insert portion and a shaft portion. Magnetic resonance is excited and manipulated in selected dipoles adjacent to the vaginal cavity. The resonance signals are received, demodulated, and reconstructed into an image representation.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a magnetic resonance receive coil assembly is provided. The assembly includes a coil loop, tuning and matching circuitry, and a coil housing for encasing the coil loop and the tuning and matching circuitry.
One advantage of the present invention is that it presents a reusable MRI endocavitary probe.
Another advantage resides in high resolution image representations of the endopelvic fascia.
Another advantage is that it provides images with less distortion of the imaging volume.
Still further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the preferred embodiments.